The Realm
by Littlepup
Summary: Sakura and the gang live in a place called 'The Realm'. Little by little it's being destroyed and the gang is sent on a mission to save it. Will they keep it from being destroyed? or Will they die in the process?
1. Default Chapter

**The Realm**  
  
Forty summers ago, The Realm was a thriving world of five and twenty towns and countless villages. However, the powerful forces who were once the champions of mankind have now abandoned it. Forty summers ago, the mists began, subtly at first but then more and more invasively, to crowd in upon The Realm. Travelers reported they were unable to locate the outlying towns in the mists. Soon the mists swallowed up towns and villages farther inland. Eventually, The Realm shrunk to a tiny piece of land in the middle of the mists.  
  
That was disturbing, but even more startling was the disappearance of all the inhabitants except humans. A few fairies and trolls could sometimes be spotted, but the elves had simply vanished. The dwarves, the giants and the orcs also disappeared. Some claim these races merely moved into the mists, where they lived their lives much as they always did in The Realm. However, this is not the case. Wherever these beings are, they are not in the swirling mists.  
  
Many have prayed to the great forces, but for nine and thirty years there has been no answer. The mists swirled and danced upon the land, and it seemed nothing could save The Realm. In the fortieth year, however, it is whispered, someone appeared and spoke to a chosen few. And he told them what must be done to reverse the mists...  
  
Chosen ones:  
  
The Adventurer- _Tomoyo Daidouji_

The Thief- _Sakura Kinomoto_

The Prince- _Syaoran Li_

The Wizard- _Eriol Hiragaizawa_  
  
Hey guys please review if you think this will be good story. I re-uploaded this fanfic cause I didn't know what I was gonna do with it til' now.


	2. The Past, Present, and what?

Hello you Card captor Sakura lovers! Here's how it all began!  
  
_Disclaimer: don't own CCS, and never will! Maybe someday…  
  
Claimer: nope! You never will! But I do and always will!_  
  
**Chapter One   
  
The Past  
**  
It was the Annual Festival of Tomoeda. Fireworks filled the sky and the smell of fresh cooked food was in the air. The married couple of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto wondered the brightly lit streets, along with their 7 year old daughter, Sakura, and her cousin Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow! Look at the lights Tomy" said Sakura, a giant smile on her face.  
  
They walked until they came to play pen, filled with many children running around. The sign in front said "KIDDY KORNER."  
  
"Cool! Do we get to play in here, Auntie Nadeshiko?" asked Tomoyo, looking up at the sister of her mother.  
  
"You sure do, Tomoyo" Nadeshiko responded "Me and Sakura's dad are gonna go get you guys something eat, okay?"  
  
"Ok!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.   
  
The two girls ran inside the play pen, going towards the Jungle Gym.   
  
"Hey Tomy, wanna play some '_Tag! Your It!_'?"  
  
"Alright, but your It!" Tomoyo started running as fast as she could, away from Sakura. "Bet you can't catch me Saku"  
  
"Bet I can" Sakura appeared behind her, tagged her, and started running. Then, she came to a mini tunnel in the sand box, and decided to hide there. 'Yes, this is the perfect hiding place!' she thought, not wanting to speak, for it might give away where she was.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" said an unknown voice, from behind Sakura.  
  
"Huh? What the??" she turned around to see a boy her age.  
  
"I said, what are you doing in here?" he repeated  
  
"I'm hiding..." Sakura answered in a whisper, she was still in shock because she did not see anybody under the tunnel before.  
  
"Oh, you too?" the chestnut brown haired boy said, staring at her straight in the face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm playing '_Tag! Your It!_' with my cousin, Tomoyo. Who are you hiding from?" now more comfortable  
  
"I'm hiding from the guards... what's '_Tag! Your It_'?"  
  
"What? You've never played '_Tag! Your It_'?"  
  
"Nope" and out of the blue came Tomoyo from behind Sakura.  
  
"There you are Saku! I've been looking all over for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, out of breath.  
  
"Hehe, yeah you found me" Sakura stated, knowing her cousin would start yelling because it took her so long to be found.  
  
"So.....who's this guy?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I'm Li, Syaoran Li"  
  
"Well, hello Li, Syaoran Li!"   
  
"You can just call me Syaoran"  
  
"Okey dokey! So come on Sakura and Syaoran! Let's go play!" Tomoyo grabbed both their hands and ran out of the tunnel.  
  
So, the three of them spent the whole time together playing. Eventually, they got tired and laid on the grass on top of a small hill, just watching the fireworks up in the sky.  
  
"Have you guys ever wondered about space?" Sakura started  
  
"What?" Syaoran and Tomoyo asked together  
  
"I mean if there's nothing in space, what's nothing? And what about the beginning of time, what came before that? And before that? And before that?"  
  
"Shut up!" again Syaoran and Tomoyo said  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just saying…"  
  
They laughed over the silly argument and continued looking up at the sky.  
  
**The Present- 10 years later**  
  
_Syaoran's P.O.V  
_  
"Oh great, Mom just summoned me. It's probably another complaint about finding the right bride to be the princess of Tomoeda."   
  
"Don't be so negative Syaoran" Eriol said to me. He is my best friend, the greatest wizard of The Realm.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault all those girls she sets me up with aren't my type"  
  
"Then, what exactly is your type?" asked Eriol, as we walked down the hall of the castle.  
  
"I guess she's got to be funny, outgoing, and not just wanna be my girlfriend but my friend too."  
  
"A perfect description of Sakura"  
  
"Shut up! I told you she's just a child hood friend"  
  
"More like a child hood sweetheart" and with that, Eriol disappeared from thin air.  
  
"Pfft! Eriol!" As I walked towards the grand hall, I started fading away from foot to head.  
  
"What the??"   
  
_Sakura's P.O.V_  
  
"I'm in" I said through the mini walkie talkie pinned on my blouse.  
  
"Good job, now all that's left is to get the gem" said the voice coming from my ear piece  
  
I'm after the sacred ruby of Tomoeda. It's priceless, also the jewel that holds all the hopes and dreams of my people inside. They still believe that the mysterious mists will go away, I don't. Well, not anymore anyway. I'm a thief now, if I hand over this ruby to the Underworld, they'll make me richer than the Queen herself.  
  
"This doesn't feel right"   
  
"What's wrong Blossoms?" the voice asked me.  
  
"I don't wanna steal from my own home"  
  
"Hey, it's just a ruby, babe. Once you have it, you can pay your people back because you'll be swimming in gold"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" I looked in my bag for something I could use to get the jewel without sounding off the alarm.  
  
"Don't do it!" A voice came from behind me  
  
"What?" I turned around and it was Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't do it!" she said again.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Don't steal from the people who love you!"  
  
"I have too…" I said, but I looked down filled with guilt.  
  
"Sakura… what's happening to you?"  
  
"what?" she was right I was disappearing, but… so was she!  
  
So what do you guys think, eh? I hope it was good, and not to boring. Please leave a review on your way out! 


	3. The Faceless Man

Here's my first Card captor Sakura fic!! The only difference is that Saku's not gonna be a card captor, she's a thief with magical powers, who's gonna help save "the Realm". Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
**Chapter two **

**The Faceless Man**

****  
  
It was a large room. Like one from a castle or palace. Sakura Kinomoto the thief known from all around the world had just been summoned by someone who they have left to figure out is. Also there was Syaoran Li, the brave prince, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's cousin but the complete opposite of her, and Eriol Hiragaizawa, the powerful wizard.  
  
"Welcome all of you!" said the unknown voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, looking around because he could not see who he was talking to.  
  
"Oh dear prince, do not worry, I do not wish to harm any of you"  
  
"Yeah, well excuse me, but I'm pretty sure he's not the only one who wants to know who you are" Sakura stated, already annoyed.  
  
"Anxious are we? Well Ms. Kinomoto, all of you, Prince Li, young Adventurer, and the all powerful wizard, I have mission for you." A figure appeared from no where, wearing a dark blue cloak, so it was impossible to see its face.  
  
"Well, what is it?" questioned Sakura  
  
"wait Sakura, we can't just say yes without knowing who this guy is" Syaoran said.  
  
"look princey I wasn't talking to you"  
  
"Saku you don't have to be so mean" a worried Tomoyo said.  
  
"don't call me Saku! I'm not a little girl anymore!"  
  
"here we go again" Eriol said to himself.  
  
"shut up Eriol! And you! Unknown man, tell us what is it you want" Sakura furiously yelled.  
  
"well, well, little Kinomoto girl from down the street has grown up" he started "I see, well you all know, soon the mists surrounding the Realm will swallow us up completely and we all shall disappear. I want you four to defeat the evil hiding behind the mysterious clouds"  
  
"Ok, let's do it" Sakura said, more calm now.  
  
"I don't think so" it was Syaoran, opposite from her, trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't think we should do what this guy says"  
  
"Oh please! Syaoran for once in your life stop being such a goody two shoes"  
  
"you know I think I agree with her" Eriol said to himself again, a little to loudly.  
  
"fine!"exclaimed Syaoran and folded his arms, giving Sakura and Eriol his famous death glare.  
  
"So you all agree?"  
  
"yes sir, we do" Tomoyo stated politely. 'This will be a journey for the books! I better bring my camera' she thought.  
  
"Good. Remember, The Realm has over four thousand places for you to explore, including nine towns and a huge network of subterranean dungeons. Most areas surrounding your home town will be safe for you to explore, but the farther you are from the towns, the more dangerous it will be for you."  
  
"whatever" Syaoran whispered under his breath, so no one would hear.  
  
"I will send you to the end of Tomoeda, Good luck!"  
  
A circle of a light suddenly surrounded them and then they disappeared...again.

Thank you's!!  
  
**Missk** – _thank you so much for reviewing!! I didn't think anyone would like this fic!_  
  
**Silver Wolf Gurl** – _thank you too!! Did I answer your question??_

_  
  
_Hey all! Was this chapter good enough? Sorry it was so short . Man, what's up with Sakura and Syaoran? They don't get along anymore? What you guys think should happen next? Don't forget to please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
